The FIB is a device which can process a material in an optical shape while utilizing a sputtering effect, by focusing a charged particle so as to irradiate onto a sample. Further, the FIB can pick up an optical place from a target position.
A method disclosed in JP-B2-2774884 (patent document 1) is called as an FIB micro sampling method. The FIB micro sampling method is a most suitable sample manufacturing method at a time of carrying out an analysis of a state and a structure of several nm order corresponding to a subject of research of a nanotechnology in recent years by means of an electron microscope or the like.
On the other hand, in the case of observing a manufactured thin film sample by the electron microscope, a temperature of the sample rises up under the influence of an electron beam, and there is a case that it is hard to analyze original aspect and state of the sample. With respect to the problem, in JP-A-11-96953 (patent document 2), there is proposed a method of observing a sample while cooling.